Reconciliation
by Cynical Gummy Bear
Summary: Another world meeting, another shock-Canada's provinces are personified as well, and so are other regions! Little do the nations know that there is hatred for them among the provinces, and pasts better left untouched.


This is late, I know. I was too busy on a all-nighter watching the vlogbrothers. DFTBA NERDFIGHTERS

* * *

><p>The meeting started off with a bang.<p>

More precisely, the meeting doors flung open as the Nordic regions staggered in, clearly drunk. Anders was supported Soren, as was Maiken. Karolina laughed her ass off and Mikkel cheered as he brandished a vodka bottle.

It was currently the afternoon of July 7th, and no one had seen hide nor hair of any of the Canadian regions or Canada himself. Calina was gone as well. No one knew where they were. The Nordics were also gone, but they managed to get back today. Germany barked at the regions, who looked up when they heard his voice. "Where are the other regions?"

Mikkel laughed as did Maiken and Anders. Anders spoke, his smile teasing and said "Partying like there's no tomorrow is what they're doing. It was Canada's birthday last week, and they're _still_ celebrating!" Mikkel explained "A lot of the provinces have birthdays around this time so they just compile it into a two-week long celebration." Soren groggily said "Or another reason to get drunk."

Maiken laughed sweetly. Her cheeks were flushed, as if she was drunk, but her eyes were bright. Sitting beside Iceland, Maiken swung her legs over so that they rested on Iceland's, shifting her body so that it was facing him. She beamed at him while he blushed at their position.

"_Anyone_ who thinks that Canadians are boring has _clearly_ never partied with the East Coast provinces." She drawled, sounding remarkably like Soren as she half-smiled with mischievousness. Iceland willed his blush to go away as he asked her "Who are the East Coast provinces?"

"Ah, let's just start with a roll call then. Canada has 13 official regions, 10 of them called provinces and 3 of them called territories. However, one of the provinces has 2 representatives." Iceland blinked, and said "I understand. Continue."

She gave him a dimpled smile, and continued, her words clear and concise but her tone as dreamy as ever. It was an odd combination, Iceland decided, having gotten used to her half-riddles and philosophical, poetic thinking. Was this what alcohol did to her? Did it make her less dreamy? It was an interesting conundrum, something that was purely Maiken Kohler.

"All of the provinces are in the south, and the territories make up the north portion. From west to east, the territories are Afanasiy, or Yukon, Alexi who is the Northwest Territories, and Annalise who is Nunavut." Iceland nodded. The other Nordics (the countries) leaned in to listen, as did Russia and Prussia.

Russia looked shocked at the Russian names, and resolved to hunt down Canada once he got back for answers. He then realized something. He now had more children! He started smiling again, and from behind him Latvia fainted.

Prussia's left eye twitched. Not only had Mattie been with the Netherlands, he had been with Russia too! This was unacceptable. Mattie was _his._ Something inside of him said that maybe, he was just jealous that Russia was once in a relationship with Canada. The voice was brutally crushed by Prussia's denial.

America was also twitching. His darling brother couldn't possibly have had _children_ with that damn communist! He must have been forced! He glowered at Russia. He was going to pay.

"Now, for the provinces. Bas is the western-most province, right under Yukon. Beside him is Edmund, or Alberta. He's physically around 10 or 11 years old. Beside Alberta is Saskatchewan. Her name is Tatiana, and she's Ms. Ukraine's daughter." The nations looked in shock at Ukraine, who blushed. The Netherlands, who had joined the conversation at the mention of his son, narrowed his eyes at her, and she quailed under his glare. Maiken was oblivious as she chattered on.

"Beside Saskatchewan is Madeline, or Manitoba. She's such a dearie. So shy, and sweet. It makes me want to bring her to paintball, or leave her with Karolina and Calina for more than an hour. You know, to corrupt her. It's good for her!" The nations were shocked once more at Maiken's words. She definitely wasn't as innocent as she seemed...

Mikkel and Karolina heard this, and cackled as Anders slowly shook his head. "Why does everyone think that she's the _innocent_ one? Seriously, she's Mikkel's _sister_. If that doesn't corrupt you, I don't know what will." He said, making Soren and the other regions laugh.

"I dance with her, you know. But, I digress...Will, or Ontario is next to Manitoba. Beside him is Quebec, or Jean. Beside Jean are the East Coast provinces. Three of them are in a cluster and they call it the Maritime Provinces: New Brunswick, Nova Scotia and PEI. PEI is Jolene, Nova Scotia is Alan and New Brunswick is Marc. The eastern-most province is Newfoundland and Labrador, or Lyn and Vivian. Labrador is the landlocked half of the province, and Vivian is the representation. Newfoundland is Lyn. Vivian is a ginger, but Lyn isn't...he's like Calina and Soren. Ash blonde to golden to strawberry blonde. It's a fascinating mix. It may be a recessive gene, because I see these highlights in Canada's hair but not Bas's or Edmund's." Her voice got dreamier and she started shifting off topic, a sign that she was getting more sober.

Karolina, who was beside Maiken, smiled past her drunkenness. "Have you ever noticed that all of the Canadians are really good looking?" She said, putting her face in her hands and her elbows on the table as she leaned to face the nations, a sly gleam in her eye. Maiken giggled, and she nodded, saying "They're all _really_ good looking. They must get it from Canada. Goodness, if Will kept his English accent..." her voice drifted off and Karolina cackled.

Anders pitched in from the seat beside Calina. "Canada didn't give birth to all of them. I think only the territories, Bas and Edmund. I'm not sure about Madeline, or some of the East Coast provinces. But I know for sure that Will, Jean and Nova Scotia were adopted. I think that Nova Scotia is the son of France and Scotland actually." He mused, a long finger tapping the corner of his mouth. France fainted.

Maiken squealed in delight when France fainted and promptly went over and started drawing on his face. She wordlessly handed a permanent black marker over to England, who cackled with glee and started drawing on his face. The nations grumbled and dissipated, knowing they wouldn't get anymore out of the flighty teen. Mikkel kneeled next to her, and whispered something in her ear. Her face lit up, and the Nordic regions quickly got to work, setting up a projector and hooking up Ander's laptop to it, along with a webcam.

Bas's face appeared. He was flushed, as if he was drunk, but his eyes were clear as he faced the Nordic regions. In the back ground you could see a huge party was brewing behind him. Raucous laughter was heard. He laughed as Mikkel waved his hand in front of the webcam, as if he was checking how drunk Bas was. He rolled his eyes.

"It's ok, I'm only buzzed. I don't drink half as much as the East Coast does." From the back ground, someone slurred back at him. "That's because you have pansy weather!" Bas deftly flipped him the middle finger in response, making the unknown person laugh.

"Anyways, we're celebrating Canada Day. The entire room behind me is red and white! CANADA IS AWESOME!" Bas yelled, waving his arms around. Will popped up, clearly drunk.

"I-I can like, list our awesomeness! But not all of it, because that would take too long!" he slurred. "We're less obnoxious than Americans, a-and we all know that obviously Tim Hortons is _way_ better than Dunkin Donuts, and we didn't throw a hissy fit and declare independence just because of taxes even though we were forced to abandon Catholicism and give up French and our whole way of life, and OUR HEALTHCARE IS BETTER SO THERE!" Bas laughed and pointed the camera behind him as Will jumped on the table and shouted all the reasons why Canada was awesome. England noticed with a jolt that everyone there were wearing red and white. Jean had taken off his shirt (showing a toned, lean body), and had painted the flag onto his chest. Canada was in the centre of the room, on a giant throne that was painted white with maple leafs, and he laughed, leaning back with a bottle of beer in one hand. The territories were on his lap. Bas called out to his dad "Dad, you know that there's a cup holder in that, right?" Canada laughed and put down his beer in the cupholder in favour of picking up Annalise. A blonde boy wearing purple aviator goggles climbed up and placed a maple leaf crown on his head while everyone else in the room cheered and laughed.

Bas pointed the camera towards himself again and said "I don't know what Dad would do without us. One thing's for sure: he would never celebrate his birthday. We're the ones who do that for him." Every one of the nations who had forgotten Canada's birthday were filled with guilt as Bas described how his father looked almost surprised whenever they celebrated, and never _ever_ got any presents or love even from those close to him.

The Netherlands shrugged. He had sent Canada some flowers, new clothes, and a plane ticket to go visit his house in Amsterdam. He noticed that Prussia, America, England and France were looking quite guilty. He smirked on the inside.

Calina popped up in the screen, putting her arms around Bas. Her cheeks were flushed and her clothes were a little mussed. Beside her she put a mostly empty bottle of vodka. Bas moved her so that she was straddling him, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They were promptly shoved off of the chair they were on and out of the nation's view by a strawberry blonde teen who situated himself in front of the camera. His head was propped up by his elbow as he looked at them contemplatively. Two other teens joined him, a petite girl with auburn hair and a teen with hair that was just slightly blonder than his was.

Bas's head popped up in the back ground, and he introduced the strangers.

"They're the Maritime provinces. The _git_ who shoved me-"he playfully cuffed the back of the strawberry blonde's head as he yelped and laughed-"is Nova Scotia, or Alain." He smiled crookedly and he waved at the camera. The nations could pick out pieces of France and Scotland in him. His hair was wavy, and a mix of France's blonde and Scotland's red, he had sparkling, mischievous acid green eyes, with France's eyebrows; he had a strong jaw, a straight nose, and a full, smiling mouth. The other strawberry blonde laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Bas smiled sheepishly and said "The one kissing Alain is Marc. He's New Brunswick. He's France and England's son, so there's no incest; the only reason that he's a ginger-"here the redheaded girl smacked him for that and he chuckled and grinned-"is because there's a lot of Welsh, Scottish and Irish people in his region. Confusing, eh?"

The red head stopped kissing Alain (he had progressed to a full make out session, and Hungary's nose was bleeding and Japan was making another doujinshi), and smiled at them, blue eyes twinkling. His hair was straight, and his features leaned heavily towards his English side, with England's nose, mouth, jaw and face shape, leaving only France's eyes and colouring. He winked at them-clearly he had France's personality-and said "_Bonjour, mes amis!_"

The auburn haired girl laughed throatily and draped herself over the chair beside the two strawberry blondes. "_Salut! Je m'appelle l'Ile du Prince Edouard ,ou Jolene._" She smirked at them with full, red lips. She had high cheekbones, a heart shaped face, a stubborn chin, and perky nose. As her eyes glittered, England noticed with a start that they were acid green, the same colour as his eyes.

Bas cleared his throat awkwardly, and introduced Jolene in English. "Her name is Jolene, and she's the representation of Prince Edward Island, or PEI. We don't really know who her parents are; it's just a muddled mess."

He then took in the sight of France, who was waking up from fainting earlier. Alain smirked devilishly, and announced "Hello, _father_." France fainted again. Maiken had great delight in painting on to his clothes the Union Jack. England smirked.

Bas and Calina drifted off, out of sight. Jolene saw what they were doing and narrowed her eyes. "Stop making us singles feel bad!" She pouted, and you could hear laughter behind them. Maiken smiled sweetly and trilled "Not if _London_ has his wicked way." Jolene blushed and Mikkel crowed with raucous laughter.

"Someone mention London?"

A tall strawberry blonde girl and an equally tall blonde guy stood beside Jolene, matching mischievous grins on their face. She had long hair and mischievous blue eyes, large in a pale face with a perky nose, high cheekbones and full lips.

The guy, however...

He had the same mischievous blue eyes, and with a start Denmark realized that they had the same eyes. His hair was a mix, like Calina's, of different shades of blonde, from ash blonde to golden blonde to strawberry blonde. His bangs were held back by a battered Nordic cross barrette and the rest of his hair was held at his nape in a horse tail. His eyes were dark and had a wistful sadness, and there was an equally wistful, sad smile on his face.

"I'm Vivian, and beside me is Lyn." Lyn lazily saluted with two fingers. His blue eyes bored into the Nordic 5. His eyes widened with recognition. As Vivian held his hand and clung on to him, a slow, bitter smile made its way onto his face.

_"Hello, Norway._"

* * *

><p>Bwahahaahaaaa! I'm not that good at cliffhangers, but I just tried my best ^.^ Not as much Canadiana as I wanted there to be though<p> 


End file.
